Last of My Kind
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Sam thought he was the last of his kind, until he meets a group of very strange friends... one of which might be his little brother, Dean.
1. Chapter 1: Last Man Standing

"Last Man Standing"~ Pop Evil

I'm the last man standing

Last man standing Now!

Sam hid in the closet, which should have protected him from what was slaughtering his family, and pack. He held back whimpers, screams, and sobs as the blood pooled around his feet and pajamas. He peered through one of the cracks, which was blocked by something. "There's no one else here, I swear!" Mary screamed at the unknown figure. Sam's nose burned from the scent, but he held back a whimper of fear. There was no reply from the other side of the door, but Sam watched as the figure held up a long, golden blade, then bring it down with inhuman speed. Blood splattered on Sam's face and he nearly let out a scream, but he bit into his arm before he object sniffed around the room, then left. Sam waited until he was sure the thing was gone, then slowly climbed out of the closet, only to scream at the scene on the other side of the door.

His mother's skull was split stright down the middle, brain matter splattered on the floor and red walls. Her head was entierly disconnected from her body. The room was trashed, and the bed was splattered with blood. Sam was shaking as he went to check on his dad in the nursery. He didn't expect him to be alive, and unfortantly he was right.

His dad ended worse than his mom, guts on the floor. His blood had covered most of the wall, crib, changing table, and dresser. John's body was mauled beyond recognition, his bones easliy seen through the rips in his flesh and muscle. Most of his face was gone, leaving a bloody skull.

Sam started to hyperventilate at the sight. He rushed over to the crib to make sure his little brother was alive. But Sam couldn't find a trace of the two-year-old.

He ran out of the house, still bloodstained, and headed to the first pack house. The door was hanging wide open and Sam could smell the blood. His friend, Andy Webber, and Andy's little brother, Ansem Webber, are no where to be found... but their parents are slaughtered, like his parents had been. He assumes that the rest of the pack is the same, but he has to know for sure, so he turns back to the cold night, and rushes to the next house.

When Sam returns to his home, cold, he has had no sucess finding any living pack members, and all the kids are gone, most likely dead. He sits down and crys, crys harder than he ever has. All his friends, his family, his pack, are dead or missing. He's the last of his kind, he's the last man standing, and he's only 3 feet tall. He didn't know what he was going to do... but he knew he was going to hunt down what did this and slaughter the.

He packed his stuff in his dad's duffle bag, then grabbed the money from his parent's wallets and vault. He changed into clean clothes and shoved a match book in his back burned down the house, knowing that it was better if the town thought that he had died with the rest of his family, the rest of his pack. He burned down the rest of the houses, taking the money before hand. He wasn't going to come back, only when he finally killed those things.

I will break you down

Head to head it's all or nothing

Hands on bound I've been waiting way too long

To take you down

I will be the last man standing


	2. Chapter 2: It's Been Awhile

"It's Been Awhile"~Staind

And it's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again

And it's been awhile

Since I could call you

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've stretched myself beyond my means

And it's been awhile

Since I can say that I wasn't addicted

And it's been awhile

Since I can say I love myself as well

And it's been awhile

Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

* * *

><p>11 years later<p>

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. The alarm clock said it was Monday.

I sighed and let out a shakey breath. I stumbled out of my room in my black boxers with nothing more than them and the many bracelets I wore. The smell of pancakes filled my nose and I nearly jumped over the railing into the floor of the living room. I ended up doing that at the bottom, about 10 steps from the bottom step, and front flipping over the couch and chair of my Uncle Bobby's cousin's house. "Samuel Lucifer Winchester!" Annalese yelled at me. "Don't you dare be backflipping over my furniture again!"

"I'm not Ms. Singer!" I told her. It wasn't a lie, I was frontflipping, not back flipping. I walked into the kitchen, where she set a plate stacked with chocolate pancakes drowned in agava syrup, my favorite syrup, dispite hating tequila.

She sighed as I dug into the pancakes. "So you can work on the hunt here," she told me. I nodded, then took another bite of pancakes. "You should see if anyone knows anything in town. I mean, half the town are wolves like you, and most of the kids would know something if there's anything else here besides you guys." I nodded again, shoving half of a pancake into my mouth. "Probably go to the park, usually there are a few hanging out there during the summer." I shoved the other half in my mouth and chewed on it for a while. When I finished the stack Annalese had left for work at the salvage yard, so I just put the dishes in the sink then ran back upstairs to get dressed.

I honestly wanted to crawl back into bed, but I didn't want Annalese to start asking questions. This was the anniversry of my pack's slaughter and the mass kidnapping. I shook the images out of my head from that night and finished getting dressed. After that night, I'd lived the life of a hunter, trying to find out what exactly killed my family. I haven't found anything that matches up to the MO, Bobby hasn't heard about anything like it in his life. I sighed and slid a .45 down the back of my pants, fully loaded with silver, gold, rock, and iron bullets in the clip. I climbed out the window of the guest room, and headed up town towards the park.

Township Park is the only park on Farmington with a lake. I'd heard from Annalees that most of the high schoolers came to the park for pre-prom pictures, while other's just jacked around. There was a basketball game going on, and I could see a black haired girl take a shot from the 3 point, making it like it was nothing. So, found a wolf.

She walked over to a guy who had to be an inch shorter than her, had white skin that stood out next to her black tanktop and red skin, and long-ish muddy blond hair. He nodded as she bent over, panting wildly, and went into the game. I caught a good look at his face, and my heart stopped.

No. There's no way. Fucking impossible. He can't be. He's dead. No. I'm seeing things. I'm totally seeing this.

But I wasn't.

Those pale green eye, the stupid smirk, the way he laughed.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

No, no, no. But. What if it. No. It's not. He's dead. All of them are dead.

Maybe not.

One word, was all I could faintly whisper.

"Dean."

* * *

><p>But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you And everything I can't remember<p>

As fucked up as it all may seem The consequences that I've rendered

I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?

Just make this go away

Just one more peaceful day

And it's been awhile

Since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3: Whatever Doesn't Kill Me

...Just Gives Me One Hell Of A Heart Attack

**AN: sorry the last few chapters have been so short. Making up for it in the next chapter. And FF's being dickish and throwing another fit, so it won't let me reply to Reviews so: Cold Kagome: No vampires, h**e wouldn't be out in the middle of the day in a muscle shirt if he was one, and he sure as hell wouldn't be playing basketball with werewolves. Anyways, he'd die if something tried to turn him besides a werewolf. She is simply really red (Native American tan) and he's White, plain and simple.****

"Whatever Doesn't Kill Me"~ Finger Eleven

Don't mistake the silences

There's so much I haven't said

It's not that quiet in my head

But I can't even tell you that

Whatever doesn't kill me

Doesn't make me stronger

But I'm not gonna give up yet

And if these walls should weaken

I'm still strong enough to know

I'm gonna build them up again

* * *

><p>"Dean."<p>

Apperantly the kid heard me because he looked at me for a few seconds. He countined to play though, throwing 5 3 pointers in a row, no problem.

The girl went back into the game after pouring a bottle of water down her neck then shaking her hair, simillar to how a dog would dry itself off after a bath or swim. Those two were a team that couldn't be beaten.

The game broke up and some of them started to put hoodies and other clothes on. The kid that looked like Dean walked over to me.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name," He asked, snarled really, hate and anger in his voice.

I gulped down air then looked at the kid. I knew damn well if he was Dean, he probably didn't remember me. "No one, you just kinda, reminded me of my little brother. Sorry man."

"Calm down there tiger, Sam's Annalees' charge for now," A guy with curly pale brown hair growled at Dean, putting a hand on his left shoulder. "Andy Gallagar, this dude's older bro."

Sam knew that Andy wasn't actually Dean's older brother, family wise. Andy was most likely Dean's mentor in the pack. Sam had never wanted to be a big bro since Dean and the other kids had been kidnapped. "Little old to be a little brother? Shouldn't he have his own little brother or sister by now?"

Dean sluked off, huffing. "He's a little pissy since after his first 5 attempts at getting the Hunt were stopped by fights and games, we're getting him the Hunt later today."

"Damn, I've never seen someone have their Hunt postponed so much," Sam whispered, looking at the kid who could possilbly be his little brother.

_No, you're brother is dead. He's been MIA for too long to still be alive,_the little voice inside my head told me.

_Fuck off,_I hissed at it.

Andy's eyebrow raised up, watching Dean and the girl walk towards the lake. "You're can come if ya want," he told me. "Not very often we get outsiders here to witness a Hunt."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure man," I replied, not really wanting to miss a Hunt, even if it wasn't my own pack. He pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket and wrote on my arm: Township Woods, 12:00.

"So, why are you here?" Andy asked, putting the Sharpie in the back pocket of his jeans, that look like someone had taken a can opener and bleach to them. I pointed towards the field across from the park. "Oh, right, you're the Hunter that's looking into whatever the hell killed that girl."

I nodded then opened my mouth. "You know of anything besides the pack that could possibly be here?" I asked him.

Andy shook his head, revealing a cuff on his left ear and his eyebrow was peirced twice. "Check around though tonight, someone was bound to notice something out of the ordanary," He suggested.

"I'll do that," I told him, then looked at Dean, who was just disappering out of site with the girl on the bike path that went up to Apple St. "So, why was Dean all pissed I knew his name?"

Andy frowned then looked at the lake. "He hasn't gone by that name in years. He hates being called it." There was a little pain in his voice.

"Why?" I asked him, leaning against the chain fence.

"He use to have really bad nightmares, of a man being slaughtered, by a shadow, he just kept yelling 'Dean'. One night, he was almost killed, by whatever he'd seen in his dream. It brings back really bad memories for him," Andy explained, his lips pulling into a line across his face. "Kid goes by his middle name now, Michael."

_Total coincidence that he had a dream like that,_ my inner wolf growled at me. _Your brother is dead, they all are. You're the last of them._

I looked down at the tattoo, that had my brother's name, birthdate and death date, on my wrist. _Maybe._

* * *

><p>There's one more thing left to try<p>

(And it just might work)

It scares me that you know why

(And I don't know what's worse)

Despite my only true desire

I just can't keep an open mind


	4. Chapter 4: White Rabbit

Yes I am advertising this CD: White Rabbit by Egypt Central out May 31st people. Check it out! And please no cybertomatos *hides behind non-exsting laptop* I've been busy... but I will get some of the older fics finished before I post any new ones. For now: Gabriel, Crowley, and Adam, people, my treat! *pushes Gabriel, Crowley, and Adam into line of sight*

* * *

><p>"White Rabbit"~Egypt Central<p>

And just keep diving down the hole

You can't face your broken promise

Our ties have come undone

I will not be used to be battered and abused

It's the reason why

I choose to cut my losses

Your lies fool no one

* * *

><p>I walked across the bridge, that was lit by torches, burning wolf's bane. This pack stuck to tradition, unlike his, who used flashlights on his Hunt. Really, if you could finish the Hunt with all the differant scents distracting you, you desurve to be an older sibling. The scents were starting to throw me off, and that's saying something.<p>

"Hey, glad you could make it dude," Andy laughed giving me a man-hug, a pack thing. "Sam, my friend, Gabriel Novak, Gabe, Sam Winchester."

Gabriel gawked at me, which creeped me out, A Lot. "Sam Winchester, as in the Last Lawrance wolf, Sam Winchester?" He asked me.

Andy smacked him over the head. "Dude! Sorry Sam, we all believe he was born without a feeling we call sympathy, my little brother is well, yeah, sorry," Andy told me, glaring at Gabriel.

"It's ok Andy, I don't mind, I'm wondering how he knew I was still alive," I told him. "The newspapers reported me dead, along with the rest of the pack, though..." I trailed off, not wanting anyone to know what I did, not to get their hopes up. Those kids, probably dead, hell I hoped they were and nothing horrible happened to them.

"Though what?" Andy and Gabriel asked.

I mentally cussed myself out for that, "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking of something. So, Dean, Mike, whichever... he happen to have a little brother named Adam?" Adam was at our aunt's house at the time, I didn't find his body either, so I kinda expected he'd been kidnapped too.

"No, though, I have a little brother named Adam, he's over there," Gabriel said, then pointed at a group of people. I could tell who Adam was right off the bat. _Ok, now is it a concidence?_ I asked the voice in my head. It was silent. _I thought so._

There was a dog whistle go off and everyone went silent, kinda. Those fuckers hurt werewolf ears like fuck, and for most gives us one hell of a headache. "Sorry people, false alarm! Just someone with an iPod!" Someone yelled, and Adam was attacked by three people.

"Damn it Adam, told you not to get that damned app," Gabriel growled, rubbing his temples.

"Aren't you going to, I don't know, help him?" I asked my possible younger brother's, older 'brother'.

"Nah, he's done supider things before and gotten outta them," Gabriel told me, then winced. "Oh, Crowley's giving him a beating. Not good. I should probably... nah."

"What, don't mind your boyfriend beating your little brother?" Andy mocked Gabriel.

I raised my eyebrow, I'd heard of gay werewolves, but guys were always joking about that in my pack. "Not gay, bi, I ripped the fence off and walk through whenever I want to," Gabriel explained to me. I nodded as a guy with messy gray-brown hair, dressed in an Armanti suit, walked over then wrapped his arm around the short blond. "Hey babe, sure you know Sam, you know Sam Winchester."

"Crowley Macloud, yeah, I think I know more about you than you do, he won't shut about you, I feel neglegticed," Crowley joked, extending his hand.

I shook it then Andy pulled me aside. "Hey, I got a favor to ask you, we didn't really plan on this, but would you mind being the 'prey' for Dean?" He asked.

I glanced over at a tree, then took a double take, making sure I wasn't seeing things. _Ok, need mental bleach forever._ I would, since Gabriel and Crowley making out scarred me for life. It wouldn't have scarred me if Gabriel hadn't slipped his hand down Crowley's pants. _That should replace the nightmares from before._

My head turned back towards Andy. "Ok, so I'm who he has to find?" I asked, taking off the bandana with my pack colors on it and handing it to the stoner.

"Yeah, just head deeper into the woods, and leave a good trail, need him to have something to go on," Andy told me. I nodded and ran into the woods, cutting one of my fingers to leave a trail. The blood dripped down into the grass as I ran, weaving in and out of the trees.

There was a massive oak; so I climbed up it, then waited for Dean to find me. I heard the first of the pack run by me, masking my scent even more then the animals did. There was a guy climbing up the tree, then sat down next to me. It was Adam.

"Hey Sam," He told me. I looked at him, I hadn't talked to him in years. And if Dean doesn't remember me, Adam defantly shouldn't. "Yeah, I know who you are. You're my oldest blood brother, Sam Winchester."

* * *

><p>Your magic white rabbit<p>

Your white room straight jacket

Your magic white rabbit

Has left it's writing on the wall

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the hole

We're falling and we're losing control

Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the hole.

* * *

><p>The CrowleyGabe, for EmoPirateRiot, hope you enjoyed both my and Sam's new uneeded mental images.


	5. Chapter 5: Freak on a Leash

AN: Brotherly fluff moments, nothing serious angst-y though.

* * *

><p>Something takes a part of me<p>

Something lost and never seen

Every time I start to believe

Something's raped and taken from me, from me

* * *

><p>I stared at the blond in shock, not sure wheather to believe him or not. "How... d...d...do yo...you... re...re..remember.. me?" I asked him, stuttering a lot as I stared at my little brother in paralyzing shock.<br>"We shared a room, I may have only been a year old but I saw you everyday, you're scent hasn't changed since then, even after the pack disinagrated into nothing," Adam explained. I hugged my little brother, happy to know he was alive, also needing much reasurance he was real. "Yeah, I'm real Sam, and sorry I didn't try to contact you, I just didn't think you were still alive. I read the newspaper report, and didn't really think you survived." Tears welled up in my eyes.  
>"It's ok bro, I'm just happy you're alive," I told him, taking in his scent. <em>Then this must be Dean's Hunt,<em> I thought as I let the kid go. _I wonder who else survived then._ "Do you know what took you?" I asked him, wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't expect him to know, but it was worth a shot.  
>"No, I don't remember, hell I don't know if anyone else survived," Adam answered me. <em>Or not...<em> the little voice added to my previous thoughts. "I'm really sorry bro, don't know if Dean's alive or not."  
>"It's fine, didn't really expect you to remember anything," I jawed, looking to the forest for Dean, or Mike. "You think Dean, well Mike, is our Dean?" I emposed. Adam shrugged in the dark, then looked up to the stars.<br>"So, think, maybe we could try to be a family?" Adam questioned me. _Yes,_ I yelled in my head.  
>"Maybe," I uttered under my breath. No matter how much I wanted it, we couldn't have the life he may want. Even if we found Dean, I'd have to convince Bobby to let them live with us, and that's without the struggling to explain how my 'dead' brothers were really alive.<br>Adam nodded in understanding. "Hey, Mike's coming, run, now," Adam told me; I smelled the air and then stood up, jumping over Adam and running down the branch, jumping to the next tree, avoiding Dean as much as I could.  
>My feet hit the gound below and I attepted to run, but it was too late. Dean tackled me to the ground. One thing about the Hunt, you hope to get a member of the oppisite sex, since they have to tackle you to the ground. It's quite awkward, if your mind was permantly in the gutters.<br>"And so, Mikey is offically a part of the pack," Adam announced, walking up behind us. Dean stood up and then helped me up off the cold ground.  
>"Good job man," I congratulated him as we started to head back towards the park.<br>"Thanks Sammy," Dean replied.  
>"It's Sam," I growled at him, hating the name Sammy so much. Most of the pack was back, waiting for us to return. They slowly started to clap, congratulating their pack member. It was always unspoken, that we were finally not a little sibling anymore, then the pack usually went home.<br>Adam and Gabriel met up, my older brother instincts kicking in for the first time in a long time. "We're heading up to B's, pack tradition. You wanna come?" Adam asked me. I nodded, honestly wanting to get to know my little brother again. Crowley and Gabriel were walking behind us, talking about God knows what. "So, how bad was it?"  
>I knew what he was talking about. "Horror movies couldn't imitate what I saw that night. Maybe I'm exagerating, but I was three for Christ's sake," I whispered. He nodded then looked at one of the houses we were passing. "What about Mom and Dad?" Adam implored, almost getting into bad terriotory. "You don't have to tell me, if it's really bad."<br>I sucked in air. "It's ok," I murmered under my breath. "Mom's head was pretty much, gone. Dad's face was half gone, and Dean, well he just disappered." Tears started to well up in Adam's blue eyes. "Hey, don't start crying, no offence to Gabe and Crowley, but, no one knows you're my little brother and it'd look really gay if I tried to confert you." Adam smirked a little bit and wiped his eyes. "When I saw that you and Dean were gone, I broke. I was familyless as far as I knew. I was really praying that those things would come back and kill me."  
>Adam looked up at me and smiled, then cracked a joke, "Brotherly bonding. Weridest. Thing. Ever in this family."<p>

* * *

><p>Life's kinda always been messing with me<p>

You wanna see the light?

Can't they chill and let me be free?

So do I

Can't I take away all this pain?

You wanna see the light?

I try to every night, all in vain, in vain


	6. Chapter 6: Times Like These

**AN: I will be switching POV during the chapter, cause I got bored, and at B's (a real place, amazing ice cream and food in my hometown, tried to be as acurate as possible, haven't been inside lately) there's a lot of important parts that happen with different wolves, and Jarrid is an OFC, who is offically introduced in the next chapter. BTW, Gabriel aka Richard, looks really good with a handlebar mustash.  
>beautifulliar326: Ages: Sam 15, Dean: 14, Adam: 13, Andy 15, Crowley 15, Gabriel 14. Other ages of new charectures will be posted in the chapters they come in.<br>And, if you've ever seen Mythbusters, you'll understand the Tory and Adam refrance.**

* * *

><p>"Times Like These"~Foo Fighters<p>

I am a one way motorway

I'm the one that drives away

Then follows you back home

I am a street light shining

I'm a wild light blinding bright

Burning off alone

* * *

><p>Dean's POV<p>

"Wow Mikey, at least you didn't have to hunt me, like everyone else in the pack," Jarrid complained as we cut through Ruby's back yard to get to B's for the after Hunt all you can eat meal. I didn't really pay attention, my mind was drifting onto other things.  
>Like the dream I had the night before, and why that guy, Sam, looked so, it was like I had seen the kid before, in another lifetime. How he knew my name was really werid too, because he had never been to the pack before. <em>Who is he?<em>I asked myself, not getting an answer.

L~A~S~T~O~F~M~Y~K~I~N~D

Adam's POV  
>We walked into the already crowded resterunt, where the pack was waiting to order (poor Tory and Adam, only two wolves working) or already eatting their food and ice cream. I saw Andy and Jarrid sitting at a red table, Jarrid pigging down on everything in front of her. "Hey Adam, Sam," Tory said. Tory was the only person that I told who I was. "Sorry I couldn't make it, everyone called in <em>sick<em> tonight except me and Adam, we had to get ready for Pig-fest." Pig-fest is what the workers of B's called the after-Hunt pig out. "What can I get you guys?"  
>"The usual," I told him.<br>Sam was looking at the board about Tory's head. "Chocolate sundae, no cherry, extra fudge, cookies, and Pepsi, all in the bowl," He finally said. Tory gave me a 'yeah, you two are related' look then walked back to the kitchen, yelling at Adam. He came back with two bowls, handing one to me, one to Sam, then we pushed our way out of the resturant. I led my brother to a ditch that me and my friends usually used during Pig-fest so we didn't get trampled.  
>I sat on one side while Sam sat on the other. I started to eat the chocolate ice cream, covered in whipped cream, chocolate sauce, fudge, browines, chocolate chipped cookies, and Dr. Pepper. "So, you're a Hunter?" I asked around a Dr. Pepper soaked brownie.<br>"Yeah. Adam, I don't know why, but I just knew, out of everyone that was kidnapped that night, somehow you were the one who had a good family, good life, that you were happy. That's probably why I never looked for you as much as Dean and the others," Sam told me, eatting a spoonful of ice cream.  
>I nodded and offered him a Dr. Pepper soaked cookie. "Ya know, I went to a psychic once, she told me I had a connection with one of my siblings. That's probably what it was. You got glimpses of my life, I got glimpses of yours," I explained.<br>"Yeah, probably," Sam echoed, biting into the cookie.

L~A~S~T~O~F~M~Y~K~I~N~D

Jarrid's POV  
>I watched as Sam and Adam walked out of the resurant. I blindly ate the sundae in front of me. I knew Sam, he was my older brother's, Jensen's, friend somehow. I was one of the few that remembered, kinda. Andy and I had flashbacks of an old life. We both knew we weren't really siblings, just cousins. My real brothers were Jensen Ackles, Tory Bellaci, and Chuck Edlum.<br>I knew parts of the real families, but I don't know most. Like I didn't know who Dean was. If I did know, I'd tip off Tory, who'd tell Adam, and then they could possbly be a happy family. But then again, most of the families I know, could never get along, like me and Jensen would kill each other, Chuck and Tory would be at each other's throats, and Cas, Gabriel, and Lucifer would murder each other within a second.  
>We could never really become families again other wise those <em>things<em> would really separate the pack, not that stupid memory charm they put on us. We'd have to kill them first. If we were going to make it work, we needed to kill those monsters.

* * *

><p>It's times like these you learn to live again<p>

It's times like these you give and give again

It's times like these you learn to love again

It's times like these time and time again


	7. Chapter 7: So Cold

"So Cold"~ Breaking Benjamen

As they run

You're so cold

Keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder while strong men die

* * *

><p>"Hey, Adam, Sam! You staying over at our place tonight?" Andy yelled at us. We stood up and walked over to Gallager.<br>Adam was a good little brother and threw away the bowls that had once contained some of the best food and drink known to man. "Yeah, we are," Adam told Andy when he returned.  
>"Ok."<br>Andy lived in a two-story black house, with a neon pink front door. The yard looked like it was used as a dirtbike track, it was littered with kennels, none of the dogs were up and barking though.  
>Andy led Adam and I into the living room, which was rather dark. "Andy! There's no toilet paper!" A girl yelled from somewhere in front of us. "Nevermind, I found it! It was right in front of me!" I looked at Andy, confused. He just smirked as a black haired girl, the same one I had seen at the park earlier, walk out from my left.<br>"Jarrid, how high are you?" Andy asked the girl, Jarrid.  
>Jarrid looked up at the ceiling and started to count on her fingers. "Well, I had like 10 asprin, 2 joints, and my regular meds, so, um, very," she told him nodding her head and smiling really creepy.<br>"Yeah, only you sis. High within half an hour after the pig-out. Jarrid, this is Sam Winchester, Sam, my little sister Jarrid Gallagher, or better known as Foo," Andy introduced. She held out her hand for me to shake.  
>Electicity ran through my arm when our skin touched. I don't know what set me off but when I blinked I saw the bloody remains of some of my pack members from when I was three. There was an involentary gasp as I pulled my hand back. "Um, Andy you sure you're friend's not high too?" Jarrid asked.<br>"No, it's just that..." I stopped dead as I realized who I had seen. Jarrid, Tory, Chuck, and Jensen Ackle's parents. "You reminded me of someone I knew when I was three." Andy and Jarrid shrugged and then Jarrid fell onto the couch, Adam falling down next to her. "So? Where am I sleeping?" Jarrid's bright green eyes scanned over me, like she was deciding something mentally.  
>"Well, Adam usually takes the couch, but our parents aren't home, so Jarrid's probably gonna take their bed, so Adam's gonna take her bed, so the couch or," Andy started.<br>"He can sleep with me, bed's big enough," Jarrid piped up, cutting off Andy, as she turned on the A/C. Adam and Andy looked at the black haired girl, with a 'what the hell' look plastered on their faces. _Oh come on!_ A voice echoed in my head. It sounded a lot like Jarrid's only a little more distant. _Wait, who the hell's in my head? I swear to Hades I'll..._ Jarrid's voice faded out of my head.  
><em>What. The. Fuck. How did I hear her thoughts, she's not apart of my pack, either as far as I know,<em> I thought, freaking out. I shouldn't have been able to hear her thoughts. The only wolf thoughts I can read without meaning to would be the Lawence pack.  
>"Really, come on, I can make almost anything perverted but yet you guys are the ones who take those words in the wrong way," Jarrid growled, stomping off to the first door on her left. "Well, just gonna stand there Sam? I'm a light sleeper as will throw you out of the bed if you wake me up." I shrugged and followed her into the bedroom.<br>The room was a light golden tan, with a King bed against the north wall. There was a flat screen TV against the south wall and a walk in closet to the east. Two dogs, a black lab, and a white German Shepard were laying on the floor near a sliding glass door leading to a large backyard, half with woods, the other half with a dirtbike track.  
>"Wow," I breathed looking at Jarrid, who had stripped down to her black skulls and cross bones boxers and matching bra. Her tan skin was covered in tattoos, ranging from pictures to words, and some lyrics. She was scrawny but ripped, a six pack, her biceps must have been as big as my fist, she could easily kick my ass.<br>Jarrid pushed past me, walking out of the room. I took off my jeans and t-shirt, falling onto the bed in my boxers.  
>Jarrid returned with a black sheet in her right hand and a pair of speakers in her left. She threw the sheet on the bed then leaned down, plugging in the speakers next to the night stand. "I can't sleep without music, so deal with it," She growled as she scrolled down the screen of her iPod touch. She pressed a song and a familiar gutair tune started to pour out of the speakers. Jarrid climbed into bed next to me, facing the other way.<br>_"It seems like every day's the same and I'm left to discover on my own  
>It seems like everything is gray and there's no color to behold<br>They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
>Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here<br>And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day  
>Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine<br>One day too late, just as well  
>I feel the dream in me expire and there's no one left to blame it on<br>I hear you label me a liar 'cause I can't seem to get this through  
>You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah<br>Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here  
>And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day<br>Too late, I'm in hell  
>I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine<br>One day too late; just as well  
>And I'm not scared now.<br>I must assure you, you're never gonna get away  
>And I'm not scared now.<br>And I'm not scared now.  
>No… I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day<br>Too late, I'm in hell  
>I am prepared now seems everyone's gonna be fine<br>One day too late, just as well  
>I am prepared now, seems everything's gonna be fine for me<br>For me; for myself.  
>For me, for me, for myself<br>For me, for me, for myself  
>I am prepared now for myself<br>I am prepared now and I am fine... again"_

* * *

><p><em>The hospital hall was dark and distorted. I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down, but I kept running forward. I couldn't let them get me. I wasn't letting them, not again. I had to get to my brothers, I HAD to. Jensen couldn't possibly know how to kill the <em> things _ and he couldn't protect Chuck and Tory if he didn't.I turned a corner and finally found the room that my brothers were being held.  
>I wish I hadn't.<br>My knees gave out as I saw Jensen and Tory, dead. Butchered like animals. Chuck was cowering in fear in the corner, from one of those things, that was holding the same knife it had used to kill my family. The creature turned toward me, reveiling it's lizard-like face before it brought the knife down on Chuck._

* * *

><p>I was woken up by Jarrid screeching in her sleep. She hadn't woken up but there was a mix of whimpers, screams, and howls that came out of her mouth. "Jarrid, Jarrid, calm down," I hissed in her ear. She had tears rolling down her face as she burried it into my chest. Jarrid's screams stop and she had calmed down signifacantly as I wrapped my arms around her small body. "It's ok Jarrid." <em>How?<em> The voice in my head asked. "I don't know." I ran my hand over what little hair she had down pass her neck.  
>What the hell was going on with this pack?<p>

* * *

><p>Show me it ends, it's alright<p>

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied an empty inside

Well that's alright


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

AN: Oh my Hades I am so sorry on how much I'm neglecting this story, I've been busy… plus my muses scrammed after awhile. This is defiantly going to be short but that's only because I'm JUST coming back to this one, sorry for crappyness I started this Thursday and had a great idea then got sidetracked now it's just yeah...

* * *

><p>The secret side of me, I never let you see<p>

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

* * *

><p>I woke up at two in the morning, which for me is normal. Sam was still asleep snoring like a banshee, so I was able to slip out without him waking up and following me.<p>

Creeping out into the living room was easy. I grabbed a pair of camo shorts and slid them on, pants probably would have better, but I was too on edge to care. I ran out the front door and the cold air hit me like a wall.

It was unnaturally quiet, how it usually was on these nights. Nothing was natural what happened on these nights.

I rushed to the woods, feeling the slip in control. My eyes turned black and I looked up at the moon, letting out a long low howl.


End file.
